As Long as You Are Happy
by Elvenwannabe
Summary: The war is over. Everyone is happy...or so it's to be believed. LunaX Oc. Yuri. Rated M for Yuriness XD


A/N: Okay, this is a yuir story that I thought of when I was writing my next chappie for my crossover story. Which I will try to finish. Keep in mind that when you are reading this story that it is based on a relationship that I had a few years ago, even if it was an ubber short one. If anyone has any questions AFTER reading the short story, just review the story and I'll answer the question the best I can. ^_^ And by the way I don't hate Harry Potter, but after reading the "_Deathly Hollows" _it had me thinking about how lonely Luna Lovegood was at the end of that story. So I wrote this. Hope you all like it!

Oc Information:

Name: Saratha Moonwing

Age: 20

Hair: Raven Black

House: Ravenclaw

Skin: Pale White

Height: 5'6

Stlye: Gothic/Punk

Other: Has both ears periced along with her tounge.

History: Has 9 sisters, 10 brothers and has a single mother. Her dad was killed while fighting DeathEaters with Fred in the final battle at Hogwarts. Has had a mojar crush on Luna Lovegood ever since Luna started at Hogwards.

**Only If it makes you Happy**

It was the day after the great battle of the evil wizard Lord Voldamort. Everyone gathered together for the party of his death and the end of the Death Eaters. They all seemed happy. Laughing, drinking, and talking of better futuers.

However, no one noticed that one witch felt alone. Luna Lovegood.

Sure, she would play off that she was the happiest person there just to please everyone. But they never **really** knew how she felt.

She had a small crush on Harry but, even if she told him he would most likely think that she was too crazy to be with.

So, like always she would stay in the backround….hoping…wishing that someone would notice her.

Little did she know that another witch was watching her. The witch had been watching her for a few years now. Sure she was 2 years ahead of her but, she still thought that Luna was a good witch...not to mention cute.

She couldn't stand how Harry and the rest of his 'friends' treated her any more. So she walked up to Luna with two bottles of Pumpkin juice and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you look kind of lonely over here kido. Mind if I sit here with you?" she asked as she handed her a bottle.

Luna looked over to the left and gave the older girl a sad smile." *sigh* Yeah, sure Saratha. I don't mind. It's not like I'm doing anything. Thanks for the drink."

"Yeah, no problem Luna. Anything to make you happy Luna." Saratha said with a wink.

That sent an idea to Luna's head."_Anything? I wonder if that means…? Hold on, should I even ask her __**that?!**__ Sure, Saratha is a bit too blunt and has some werid Goth moments, but did she just hit on me or something? Whoa! This is completely different! I have to ask her…it wouldn't seem right if I didn't ask her"_she thought.

"Hey, Luna! Earth to Luna! You in there?" Saratha said as she snapped her fingers in front of Luna's face.

She shakes her head and turns to Saratha. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, I'm here just thinking about something."She says as her pale cheeks go slightly pink.

Saratha raises an eyebrow. "Really? Want to talk about it? I'm here if you want to talk about it." She says as she says as she puts the hand that doesn't have bottle on Luna's shoulder.

Luna's blush starts to increase faster than it frist came, as she starts to ask Saratha the question that's been on her mind. "Umm… (She looks at the ground for a few mintues then back to Saratha) 'It's either now or never'she thought. "When you said that you would anything to make me happy, did that also mean that you would love me as well?"

"Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be a one stop kind of girl. I want someone to love me, and stay there. Please, would you be that someone? I know that you're older than me, but I don't care! I love you too much not to go to any one else!" Luna said as a small tear went down her pale cheecks.

Saratha looks to Luna and look at drink "_I didn't put anything in the drink...I swear!"_ She thought. "Do you really feel that way about me? I don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do."

Luna nods, unable to speak with more tears going down here face.

Saratha nods back and quickly drinks the rest of her bottle, which was half way full when she was talking to Luna. Then she grabs Luna's botle and sets it on the table nearest to her, and drangs Luna to the nearest fireplace.

"Don't worry; I'll leave a note with one of the Proffessors." Saratha says as she writes a quick memo on a napkin on the table.

"Okay, let's go love."

"Where are we going Saratha?"

"To my place…if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful! I've never been to your place before!"

She smiled at the young girl's happiness." Well, there's ALWAYS a frist time for EVERYTHING."

They both giggle as Luna wipes her tears.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. Now let's go!"

They both go to the fireplace, once they are both in it Saratha takes out some Floo powder that she always kept with her and Saratha sent them both to her family's living room.

It was your typical living room, till you got to the clock. The clock had pictures of all 20 members of her famliy. Saratha let out a breath of relief when she found out that she was the only one home.

"Come on, this way." Saratha said as she tugged on Luna's House robes.

Luna smiled and followed Saratha up the very long staris, unitl they were half way up the stairs and they both stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just this…" Saratha says as she takes out her wand with one hand has her other hand around Luna's waist. And with the flick of her wand both Saratha and Luna were in her room.

Luna's mouth dropped when she saw her room. Saratha had the same band posters that she had on her wall, but the picture that surprised her the most was the one next to Saratha's pillow.

_Flash back-Yule Ball_

"_Hey, Luna! Wanna hang out with us?"Saratha said with a big smile on her face._

"_Yeah, sure. I love the music that they play at the dance this year. Don't you Saratha?"_

"_Yep! Makes me what to start a mosh pit. But we all know that Snape or some other teacher would stop me from starting one." She said with a slight pout, but then quickly smiles and winks at Luna._

_Luna giggles. "That is very true. That might even scare off some of the other students from the other schools too." Luna giggles again at the thought._

_Saratha joins her in the laugh" Yeah that would be pretty funny! However, I don't think that Kurm would run away from a mosh pit. He just might join. Well, that is if his headmaster isn't watching. "She looks both ways trying to look like she isn't planing anything that would take house points from Ravenclaw._

"_. Ha. Saratha. If we lose house points because of you I won't hang around you no more."_

"_Yeah you will. You can't be without me for more than I week. Besides you love me too much." She gave Luna a cheese grin._

"_*sigh* Eh, it was worth a shot. Your right though. I don't think that I can live a day without hangimg out with you." She gives Saratha a hug._

_Saratha gives it back. "Hey, there's Loius. Why don't we ask him to take a picture of us together? It would be fun!"_

"_Yeah! Let's go!"_

_They both run toward Loius and ask him to take their picture. They posed for him. Luna and Saratha were standing next to each other waving like they were famus, but were trying not to laugh._

"_Alright, that's it. I'll be able to give you to a copy of the picutre by sometime next week."_

"_Okay, thanks Loius."Luna said. She noticed that Saratha hadn't said much in a while. "Hey are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just looking at your dress and it looks really nice on you tonight. It's a shame you don't have a date tonight." She looks down half wishing that she didn't say what just said._

_Though she wasn't lying about how nice Luna looked tonight. She wore a crystal white dress that had a light blue slip under it. It also came with white lace Shaw. She really did look like a movie star in that dress. Well, Saratha thought that anyways._

_Luna blushed a bit. "You look pretty nice yourself Saratha." Saratha was wearing a black and blue coresed dress with small snow flakes with skulls in the middle of snowflakes. Her hair was up in a dark blue headband with the same snowflakes and skulls that were on her dress._

_Luna started to yawn a little bit. She started to look at the time. "Hey Saratha?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm feeling a bit tried, and it's getting a bit late."_

"_Okay, do you want me to walk you to the dorm?"_

"_Sure."_

_They both held each others hands as they both went to the dorm._

_End of Flashback_

There, right next to Saratha's pilow was a picture of her and Luna at the Yule ball. So many good times started to roll inside Luna's head.

"I didn't know that you still had that picture. Was I really** THAT **important to you back then?" Luna dared to ask.

Saratha looked at the picture and then back to Luna.

"Yeah, you were. I've been watching you grow up to the young and beatiful witch that you are today. I've ment to ask you out sooner but, I didn't know how to ask. Sounds kinda werid coming from me right?"

Luna shakes her head.

"No, it's not werid. Besides I've been meaning to ask you out as well."

Saratha gives out a small chuckle." Well, I guess that makes us even huh?"

"Yep!" Luna says as she leads Saratha to the bed.

Luna starts to sit down as she is lightly pushed down the bed as Saratha starts to kiss her.

From the moment they both started to kiss, Luna relised that she had a percing on her tounge. It felt kinda werid at frist but, the way Saratha moved her tounge around in her mouth it made her fall in love even more wth her.

While they were kissing, Saratha was slowly undoing Luna's cloak and shrit. Then she stopped when she was about to pull it off, she the broke the looks to Luna and asks,"Are you sure that this will make you happy?"

"I've never been surer in my life. I love you Saratha, all I ask is that you love me back."

"I love you too Luna. I'll do anything for you that you would do for me."

"Thank you, that's all I could ever ask for."

And with that they both took each other's clothes off till they have nothing on. Luna was the first one to get her clothes off but, had to help Saratha out of her corsted shrit. She can tell as she was taking the shrit off that Saratha still had some of the marks that the Death Eaters put on her while they took her into questioning. It made her wince a bit, but the thought was gone as fast as it appeared. Saratha quickliy pinned Luna on the bed and started to give her an open mouth kiss.

'_Praise to any Goddess that listened, that gave Saratha the gift of a mind-blowing kisser!"_ Luna thought.

While Luna was bussy kissing, Saratha took one hand and slowly movd it down Luna's pale and beatiful body. She stopped at the waist and broke the kiss.

Luna knew why, and noded her head to her knew what she wanted, and she knew that only Saratha could give it to her.

Saratha took her other hand off of Luna, and had both hands spread her legs and had one hand in between her legs. She was already quite wet. Saratha smiled to herself.

"This your first time love?"

"Yes, is that bad?"

"No, not at all. *She gives her toothy grin* But, this is going to feel a bit odd at first. Just hold on to the bars of the bed if you have to."

Before Luna was able to respond, Saratha was kissing her privite area. '_She wasn't kidding when she said that it would feel werid. Uhh...'_ Luna's train of thought was cut off by Saratha's pericing going in and out of her hole. Things started to get fuzzy when Saratha started to suck and lick her at the sametime.

"Oh…uh-uh…yess, Gods YES…!" Luna breathed.

Luna felt like she was going to brust."Sara...I think I'm going to…UH!"She held onto the bars as tightly as she could as she came in her lover's mouth. She could feel Saratha still licking her tighs while she catching her breath.

Saratha finaly picked her head up while licking her lips with a smile on her face.

"You taste pretty good love. Did that make you happy?" Saratha asked as she lay next to her one and only lover.

"Yes, thank you. It's the best thing any one has done for me."

Saratha gives Luna a quick peck on the cheek with a smile on her face.

"I'm gald I was able to make you hapy. Now, rest. You'll need your strength."

"But, what about you? Don't you want to feel happy too?" she asks as she starts to move only to be stopped by Saratha.

Saratha shakes her head with a wider smile. "As long as you feel happy, I'm happy. Now sleep. We can have more fun in the morning."

"Okay, night Sara."

"Night Luna."

They both kissed each other one more time and went under the covers. This night would be a night that niether of the girls would forget. From that day on they lived a very long and happy life together.

The End

A/N: Okay, that's it! ^_^ Hope you all liked it! This was my first yuir story, so if I did anything werid I'm sorry. X_X When I first wrote this I had 2 people telling my to write a part two, I will write a part two if people want me to, but that's only if I have 5 or more votes in the reviews. So if you want to see a part two let me know. Even though this story was supose to be a one-shot. _


End file.
